What Is Love?
by SparWonKyu
Summary: TWOSHOOT! (END) Semua yang direnggut dari Siwon benar-benar membuat hati yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping itu tak bisa kembali lagi seperti semula namun Tuhan kembali bercanda dengan diri nya karena mempertemukan nya dengan seseorang yang mirip kekasih nya. Apakah Siwon dapat menerima nya begitu saja? Pair: WonKyu! Cast: Siwon, Kyuhyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, etc. RnR! Enjoy it!
1. Part 1

"Ah ini teman nya Kyuhyun!"

"Haiiiiii~"

Anak-anak itu menyapaku dengan riang gembira seperti biasa nya dengan senyuman polos khas anak-anak itu. Aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman terbaik ku yang memperlihatkan kedua dimple ku.

"Kau datang lagi tahun ini." Seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memegangi kedua anak-anak yang nampak tak bisa diam itu.

"Ya."

"Setiap tahun kau datang, pasti Kyuhyun sangat bahagia."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut yang juga di balas tak kalah lembut oleh Siwon. Tangan nya semakin menggenggam erat buket bungga daisy yang terus ia bawa jika berkunjung. Bunga kesayangan seseorang.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

 **What Is Love?**

.

.

Rate T / Hurt or Comfort, Romance, Drama

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun / **Marcus**

Choi Siwon / **Andrew**

Shim Changmin atau **Max**

Park Chanyeol (7)

Byun Baekhyun (5)

Pair: **WonKyu**

 **(Di cerita ini tulisan** **yang bercetak miring berarti cerita masa lalu/flashback.)**

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **PART 1**

 _"Aku menemukan nyaaaaa!" Teriak Marcus setelah keluar dari dalam air laut yang asin itu. Tangan nya terangkat keatas bangga karena telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik bagi nya._

 _"Marcus! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Max, sahabat Marcus datang melewati nya dengan sepeda yang ia gunakan. Menatap sahabat nya Marcus dengan bingung. "Dimana Andrew?"_

 _"Aku tak tau." Marcus berjalan keluar dari dalam air dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Menyimpan barang temuan nya ke dalam kantung celana nya._

 _"Aneh. Padahal baru saja dia disini" ucap Max kebingungan dengan kepergian Andrew. "Mungkin dia terlalu bosan menunggu mu yang terlalu lama berada di air."_

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi mencari nya duluuuuu!" Marcus berucap ceria sembari berlari meninggalkan Max yang menatap nya terkejut._

 _"Oi! Marcus!"_

 _Tak dihiraukan nya teriakan Max itu. Kaki nya terus berlari mengitari perkotaan yang kecil ini. Retzien, itulah nama kota kecil ini. Berisi kan sumber daya manusia yang paling banyak bekerja sebagai nelayan disini. Alam-alam disini masih sangat asri, berbeda dengan perkotaan yang sudah kumuh dengan banyak nya bangunan dan kotor nya asap kendaraan. Alam di Retzien ini masih sangat terjaga._

 _"Andrewwwwww!" Teriak Marcus senang saat berhasil menemukan sahabat sekaligus kekasih nya itu tengah diam memandangi kota Retzien dari atas bukit. "Darimana saja kau? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja?"_

 _"Maafkan aku, Marcus." Andrew masih fokus menatap pemandangan kota Retzien. Mata nya tak kuasa untuk menatap kekasih nya itu._

 _"Hey Andrew lihat! Aku menemukan mutiara hitam pertama di dunia!" Marcus dengan semangat mengeluarkan mutiara itu dari dalam kantung celana nya yang ia temukan tadi dan memperlihatkan mutiara itu pada kekasih nya. "Hitam kelam seperti warna langit malam yang selalu aku lihat di mata mu."_

 _Mata Andrew terpejam. Sungguh menyayat hati semua yang ia dengar dari kekasih nya itu. Tidak. Ia tidak membenci Marcus. Ia membenci sesuatu yang ada di dalam Marcus._

 _"Begini.. aku mendengar semua nya dari Max. Kalau penyakit mu hanya akan bertahan sebulan lagi."_

 _Andrew benci diri nya sendiri. Ia tega meninggalkan kekasih nya dengan penyakit jantung nya itu. Ia lebih memilih bekerja di kota nan jauh dari kampung halaman nya. Tapi itu tak lebih untuk mengobati Marcus. Kekasih nya._

 _"Indah bukan?" Marcus menatap kota Retzien dengan pandangan yang menyayat hati Andrew. "Aku akan sangat merindukan kota ini. Memang turis kadang kesini tapi tetap saja kota ini terlihat sunyi sekali."_

 _Tangan Marcus terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan kekasih nya dengan erat. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Andrew menahan air mata nya agar tidak keluar di momen itu._

 _"Semua di kota pasti akan melakukan pemakaman dan berkabung untuk ku nanti. Tapi aku sangat senang, bukankah berarti aku akan kembali bersama Tuhan? Dan Andrew jangan pasang muka seperti kau sudah kehilangan semua nya."_

 _"Aku memang akan kehilangan semua nya. Kau adalah segala nya bagi ku" ucap Andrew terbata dan menatap Marcus lekat. "Dan jangan berbohong, Marcus. Aku tau kau ketakutan sekarang."_

 _Marcus menghela nafas nya kemudian berbalik menatap mata Andrew yang berkaca-kaca. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat kekasih nya menahan air mata semenjak kekasih nya itu bekerja di kota besar itu?_

 _"Aku tak bohong, Andrew. Aku memang tidak takut."_

.

.

.

.

 _Marcus diam terapung di atas air laut yang saling bertabrakan itu. Mata nya menatap ke arah langit malam yang selalu mengingatkan nya dengan kekasih nya. Tangan nya terangkat mengangkat mutiara hitam yang tak kalah indah dengan langit malam disana._

 _"Ku harap Tuhan cepat mengambil nyawa ku." Tangan Marcus kembali terkulai lemas bahkan mutiara hitam itu terlepas dari tangan nya, membuat nya kembali di telan lautan itu._

 _"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Andrew yang terus-terusan sedih. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Kuharap Andrew membeci ku, tapi jangan sampai... karena aku mencintai nya. Selalu."_

 _Lidah Marcus terdiam kelu setelah berucap entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada langit malam yang setia menemani nya itu?_

 _"Aku ingin lebih menderita. Aku selalu membuat semua menderita... terutama kau, Andrew."_

 _Marcus memejamkan mata nya dan tersenyum saat tiba-tiba saja kesadaran nya hilang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Suara itu. Suara yang sangat Marcus sukai. Bukankah ia sudah berada di Surga?_

 _Dengan berat hati Marcus membuka mata nya dan mendapati Andrew yang menatap nya dengan khawatir._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Marcus polos kemudian menegakan tubuh nya._

 _"Kau tadi pingsan di pinggir pantai. Kau tak mengingat nya?"_

 _"Ah, ya aku ingat."_

 _"Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?"_

 _"Aku baik sekarang."_

 _"Kau tau semua nya khawatir dengan mu."_

 _Marcus tersenyum pahit. Lagi-lagi ia membuat semua orang menderita karena nya. Kaki nya terjulur kebawah kemudian berjalan keluar di balkon teras rumah Andrew._

 _"Ahhhh... angin disini memang sejuk sekali." Marcus memejamkan mata nya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah nya. Mata nya kembali terbuka untuk menatap langit malam yang belum berubah cerah itu. "Andrew."_

 _Panggilan Marcus barusan membuat Andrew kembali pada pikiran nya yang sempat melayang entah kemana._

 _"Berjanjilah pada ku, jika aku nanti sudah tiada kumohon jangan tangisi aku. Juga jangan pernah menangisi apapun karena kau itu kuat." Marcus membalikan tubuh nya sehingga dapat menatap kekasih nya untuk terakhir kali nya itu. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu Choi Andrew."_

 _Dan setelah kejadian itu Cho Marcus menghilang tanpa kabar juga jejak. Tak ada pemakaman. Tak ada air mata yang jatuh dari mata Andrew karena ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangisi nya. Walaupun ia sangat ingin menangisi nya. Dan setiap Andrew menatap lautan hati nya teriris. Bagaikan ia dapat melihat Marcus dengan riang nya bermain di laut sana. Dengan senyuman manis nya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

5 tahun telah berlalu. Akhir nya Andrew kembali ke kampung halaman nya di Retzien. Setelah lelah bekerja di kota besar itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cuti beberapa hari. Mata nya menatap kesekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kota Retzien masih sama seperti dulu.

"Bunga mana lagi yang harus disiram?" Samar-samar Andrew dapat mendengar percakapan dari arah toko bunga yang segera akan ia lewati itu.

"Jangan yang luar saja! Di dalam juga!"

"Eh! Aku lupa!"

Lelaki itu segera membalikan tubuh nya bertepatan dengan Andrew yang melintas di depan nya. Sehingga selang yang mengalirkan air itu mengenai Andrew.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Aku akan mengambilkan mu handuk!" Lelaki itu mendekati Andrew, menyentuh jas Andrew yang basah kuyup. Tapi Andrew diam tak bergeming menatap pemuda di depan nya. Mata caramel itu. Pipi Chubby itu. Rambut kecoklatan nya itu.

GRAB

"A-apa? Tuan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pemuda itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Andrew yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk nya erat. Seperti tak ingin melepas pergi pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku tapi kau benar-benar mirip kenalan ku."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia pasti teman dekat mu ya? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan nya."

Andrew dan pemuda yang mirip seperti kekasih nya Marcus itu tengah berada di dalam toko bunga tempat bekerja pemuda itu. Andrew yang sedari tadi mengeringkan rambut nya tertunduk lesu dengan memegang erat handuk kecil di tangan nya.

"Maaf tapi... kalian tidak bisa bertemu."

"A-astaga! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau sungguh. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun." Bahkan marga nya sama seperti Marcus.

"Nama yang indah."

"Terima kasih dan siapa nama mu?"

"Aku? Aku Choi Siwon." Andrew tersenyum masam dengan jawaban nya barusan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan nya. Benar-benar kacau.

"Jadi tuan Choi Siwon? Apakah kau turis disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghidangkan teh hangat agar Andrew yang mungkin lebih baik di panggil Siwon sekarang menjadi hangat.

"Tidak. Aku dulu tinggal disini, hanya sedang liburan dari pekerjaan ku di kota besar. Dan kau bisa panggil aku Siwon saja." Balas Siwon tersenyum kemudian meminun teh buatan Kyuhyun.

"Wah! Dari kota besar? Pasti di sana keren."

"Tidak biasa saja. Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun kalau kau tak keberatan.. maukah kau menemani ku jalan-jalan? Kurasa Retzien tidak terlalu banyak berubah."

"Tentu." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Lagipula aku malas hanya menyiram tanamanan."

Dan akhirnya Siwon berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang telah berubah selama Siwon tak lagi disana. Tapi Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Otak nya benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana ada seseorang yang bisa semirip Marcus? Kekasih nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai disini saja kita bertemu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kemudian berlari pelan berbeda arah dengan Siwon. "Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Siwon membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dan juga ikut tersenyum. Tubuh nya berbalik arah kemudian berjalan pelan. Lalu langkah kaki nya semakin berat dan kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin orang-orang melihat mata nya yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak. Ia sudah berjanji pada kekasih nya agar tidak menangis lagi.

 _Jika benar ini sebuah candaan dari Tuhan ini benar-benar tak lucu. Mengapa engkau mengambil nya kemudian memberikan nya lagi padaku dengan semua nya perbedaan ini? Kemana Marcus ku? Apakah kau Marcus, Kyuhyun? Lubang di hati ku makin membesar bukan mengecil saat melihat nya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Ini benar-benar tak lucu._

.

.

.

.

 _"TADAAAAAA!"_

 _"A-Apa ini, Marcus?"_

 _Andrew menatap makanan yang sudah sejak tadi Marcus buat dengan sepenuh hati. Senyum mengembang di bibir Marcus dan dengan lembut tangan nya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Andrew._

 _"Itu Lasagna~ Jessica yang mengajariku dan jangan cemburu."_

 _Andrew tersenyum kecil saat Marcus mencium pipi nya lembut. Dengan perlahan Andrew mulai memakan Lasagna buatan kekasih nya. Rasa nya sungguh lezat._

 _"Kau bawa bunga itu lagi?"_

 _Andrew mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Marcus yang tengah menyirami bunga kesukaan nya. Bunga daisy._

 _"Oh ayolah aku tau kau juga suka."_

 _Setelah itu Marcus memakai kembali jaket nya kemudian mengecup pipi Andrew yang nampak mengembung karena sedang makan._

 _"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."_

 _Andrew memakan habis seluruh lasagna buatan Marcus kemudian kaki nya beranjak mengambil sebuah buku usang dan membuka beberapa halaman._

 _"Daisy. Bunga yang melambangkan keindahan dan juga kebahagiaan." Andrew menutup kembali buku itu dan menyimpan nya kembali. Senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan itu. "Sama seperti dia."_

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Berhenti berlari!"

Kyuhyun nampak kelelahan karena harus menemani anak-anak yang super lincah itu bermain. Dengan nafas tersengal Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat, berusaha untuk mengembalikan kembali pernafasan nya. Tapi mata caramel itu dapat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian nya yang datang dari laut.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ya?" Kyuhyun mengusap sekilas kepala Baekhyun sebelum meloncat masuk ke dalam air laut yang dingin itu. Tangan nya mengambil sesuatu yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian nya.

 _Mutiara hitam?_

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba saja teriakan Baekhyun terdengar membuat Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan tubuh nya dari laut dan mendapati Chanyeol yang nampak sedang menendang-nendang kecil kaki seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Kyuuuuu hikssss ada orang bermuka jahat!" Baekhyun berucap polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon yang sedang kesusahan untuk memberhentikan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan orang jahat." Balas Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya bersembunyi di balik tubuh nya. "Dia teman ku."

.

.

.

.

"Wah wah aku tak sangka kalau akan datang secepat ini hehe itu membuat ku senang."

Kyuhyun berucap senang sambil sesekali bersenandung. Sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum hanya karena pandangan nya itu.

"Ini dia Lasagna~"

Siwon sangat terkejut karena apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dan makanan yang dihidangkan di depan nya. Kyuhyun kemudian ikut mendudukan tubuh nya di depan Siwon dan menatap lapar pada Lasagna buatan nya.

"Kau... pandai memasak."

"Jangan dulu bilang aku pandai memasak kalau kau belum mencoba nya."

Kyuhyun mulai menakan lasagna nya sedangkan Siwon ia masih ragu-ragu untuk mencoba nya. Namun akhirnya Siwon memakan lasagna nya.

"Nah bagaimana rasa nya Si-"

Kyuhyun terkejut karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba menangis tertunduk. Tangan Siwon dengan kasar berusaha menghapus air mata nya yang terus keluar.

"A-apa selezat itu?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan. "Ah... aku dan teman mu itu... apakah kita sangat mirip?"

Siwon masih menundukan kepala nya, tak kuat untuk berbicara atau hanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Bahkan masakan nya terasa mirip seperti buatan Marcus.

"Jika masakan ku dan masakan teman mu itu sangat mirip bagaimana kalau kau makan saja setiap hari disini? Ya lagi pula aku selalu kesepian karena tidak ada teman mengobrol. Jadi apa kau mau?"

"Te-tentu."

Jawab Siwon terbata. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati Siwon. Tangan nya lembut itu mengangkat dagu Siwon perlahan dan kedua mata mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Hey. Ayolah jangan menangis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sembari menghapus air mata Siwon. Siwon memaksakan tersenyum. Terlalu dekat. Siwon terlalu dekat melihat Kyuhyun. Hati nya terlalu sakit melihat nya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Kau memang pandai memasak."

"Kau tau apa yang membuat makanan terasa lezat?" Kyuhyun masih memasang senyuman nya kemudian menarik pelan tangan Siwon untuk berdiri. "Itu karena kita memakan nya bersama seseorang. Semakin banyak orang yang menemani kita makan semaki lezat juga makanan itu."

Siwon masih terdiam dan hanya saling berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Mata nya memandang dalam diam sebuah pot di belakang Kyuhyun yang terisikan oleh bunga daisy. Bunga itu. Bunga yang selalu teringat di dalam benak nya Siwon.

Dengan dituntun oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon berjalan agak gontai menyusuri jalanan kota Retzien. Kota sudah sangat sepi karena ini sudah larut malam.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat favoritku."

Mereka berdua hanya diam selama perjalanan itu. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Siwon seperti ia sudah hafal jalanan ini. Dan benar saja. Ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Ini tempat favorit ku. Karena aku bisa melihat langit malam yang sangat indah itu."

Siwon menatap pemandangan kota Retzien dalam diam. Hati nya lagi-lagi tersakiti. Bukit ini. Bukit tempat favorit nya dulu bersama Marcus menghabiskan waktu bercanda ria.

Lemas. Kaki Siwon benar-benar terasa lemas. Dengan perlahan Siwon mendudukan tubuh nya di atas rerumputan, diikuti Kyuhyun duduk disebelah nya. Kedua nya terdiam menatap langit malam yang begitu indah.

"Siwon, sampai kapan kau akan ada di Retzien? Kau tau di musim dingin nanti akan di adakan festival dan aku sangat ingin mengajakmu" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sebenar nya... aku berniat untuk tidak kembali lagi ke Retzien setelah kepergian teman ku. Dia menghilang bagaikan di telan angin. Tak ada pemakaman. Tak ada tulang. Tak ada apapun untuk diingat." Siwon tertunduk. Merasa bodoh kenapa malah perkataan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut nya.

"Kau tau.. menurutku dia hanya tak ingin jika orang-orang seperti mu nanti menatap makam nya dengan sedih, air mata yang bercucuran. Kurasa dia sangat benci dengan yang nama nya tangisan."

Siwon tertegun dengan apa yang baru Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dia benar. Marcus nya sangat membenci yang nama nya tangisan. Siwon sekarang merasa kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan Marcus, bukan Kyuhyun.

"Ah ini lihat!" Siwon semakin di buat tertegun oleh Kyuhyun. Saat dia memperlihat benda yang dulu kekasih nya juga pernah perlihatkan pada nya. "Mutiara hitam."

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Siwon dan menyimpan mutiara hitam itu disana.

"Mutiara ini sama seperti mata mu, indah juga menawan. Aku ingin kau menyimpan nya."

Mata Siwon harus berusaha lebih keras agar tidak menitikkan air mata. Semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip dengan Marcus. Bahkan perkataan nya mirip seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi akhirnya Siwon tersenyum dan menggenggam erat mutiara hitam di tangan nya. Tak ingin itu menghilang kembali untuk kedua kali nya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Annyeong semua maaf saya malah membawa cerita baru nan geje ini tapi entah kenapa tangan saya ingin sekali menulis ff ini^^

Jadi gimana nih readers?

 **Apakah ff ini perlu di lanjut atau tidak? Kalau ingin dilanjut jadi tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian di review ya^^**

Saya pasti tunggu review kalian semua tentang kelanjutan cerita ini.

Ahh dan ff ini terinspirasi atau omake dr doujinshi gitu jd klo ada yg pernah baca pasti tau^^

Kamsahamnida sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review /bow


	2. Part 2

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

 **What Is Love?**

.

.

Rate T / Hurt or Comfort, Romance, Drama

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun / **Marcus**

Choi Siwon / **Andrew**

Shim Changmin atau **Max**

Park Chanyeol (7)

Byun Baekhyun (5)

Pair: **WonKyu**

 **(Di cerita ini tulisan yang bercetak miring berarti cerita masa lalu/flashback.)**

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **PART 2**

 _Tak butuh waktu yang lama aku dan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sahabat dekat. Rasa nya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Seperti saat aku bersama kekasih ku. Marcus._

"Aku akan memberikan makanan ini ke gereja sebentar ya?"

"Biar ku bantu." Siwon membantu membawa beberapa kardus berisikan makanan yang lumayan berat itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggunakan gerobak kecil dengan mendorong nya. "Apa kau bekerja juga untuk ini?"

"Ah tidak aku hanya sukarelawan. Kau tau kan aku yatim piatu dan gereja ini memperlakukan ku dengan baik jadi kurasa ini bisa disebut sebagai tanda terima kasih ku."

"Ah begitu."

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di suatu gereja tua dan disambut hangat oleh salah seorang biarawati yang sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Ah itu Kyuhyunnnnn!"

Dua orang anak kecil yaitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berlari pelan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah siap memberikan mereka pelukan.

"Kyu kyu! Tolong ajak kami lagi ke pantai!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak senang sambil menarik-narik kaos baju Kyuhyun.

"Tentu tapi kau tau itu ada bayaran nya." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan mata nya. "Yaitu sebuah ciumannnnn!"

"Uwahhhhh!"

Kyuhyun berlari dengan sangat pelan agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa berlari menjauh dari nya tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menangkap Baekhyun dan hendak mencium nya namun dihalangi oleh tangan kecil Baekhyun yang tidak ingin dicium.

"Dia sangat di sukai oleh anak-anak disini" ucap biarawati itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Kami sangat senang mendapatkan bantuan nya disini."

"Hey kau kembali kesini!"

Setelah berhasil mencium Baekhyun, acara kejar-mengejar terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun yang berhasil mencium Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu." Biarawati itu masih memasang senyum keibuan nya setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun membawakan semua kardus makanan itu masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau membutuhkan bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang padaku."

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan berdampingan dengan Siwon hingga akhirnya mata bak caramel nya menatap ke sebuah acara pemakaman yang sedah diadakan tak jauh dari sana.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan mendapati tatapan perih dari lelaki yang juga sedang melihat ke arah acara pemakaman itu. _Pasti sekarang ini Siwon tengah bersedih, andaikan teman Siwon itu memiliki makam sendiri yang pasti dia tidak akan sesedih ini._ Batin Kyuhyun ikut merasakan kesedihan Siwon.

"Hey." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Siwon yang nampak terkejut karena nya. "Mau datang ke rumahku? Bos ku memberikan beberapa wine padaku."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mendapati anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban dari Siwon.

.

.

.

.

 _Laki-laki ini benar-benar mirip seperti Marcus. Tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dari nya. Rasa nya seperti wajah ku di gosokan dengan sesuatu sehingga membuatku tersadar... kalau mereka tidaklah 'sama'._

Setelah menghabiskan semua wine yang telah di berikan oleh bos Kyuhyun. Akhirnya sekarang mereka tertidur di atas sofa. Karena Kyuhyun memiliki single bed dan ia tak tega meninggalkan Siwon tidur sendirian di sofa. Siwon tidak bisa pulang karena cuaca yang mendadak berubah menjadi hujan lebat diluar sana.

"Hey Kyuhyun kau tau... rasa nya aneh." Siwon berusaha memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan berucap lebih dulu. "Rasa nya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, seperti... aku tak ingin berada di masa sekarang. Semua kenanganan nya dan tentang kota ini, kau tau saat seseorang hidup terlalu lama banyak hal yang tak ingin ia lepaskan dan aku merasa seperti... kota ini membenci sehingga kota ini merenggutnya dari ku. Membuat nya menghilang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar semua curahan hati Siwon. Ia sangat tau kalau saat ini Siwon sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengar semua ledakan emosi nya. Dan diri nya siap untuk itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu nya juga.

"Kau tau aku juga. Rasa nya seperti... ini bukan lah pertama kali nya kita bertemu. Lucu bukan?"

.

.

.

.

 _"Andrew kumohon hentikanlah semua ini kau terlalu menderita hanya untuk ku."_

 _Andrew terkena demam semalam karena diri nya yang terus berkeliling dari kota ke kota untuk menemukan obat jantung untuk kekasih nya Marcus. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki nya._

 _"Tapi Marcus..."_

 _"Kumohon. Ini sudah cukup. Didunia ini tak ada yang tak berubah. Tak ada yang nama nya keabadian di dunia jadi kumohon..."_

 _Andrew tak kuasa menahan air mata nya saat telapak tangan lembut Marcus mengusap pipi nya lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta dan kehangat nya hanya untuk Andrew seorang. Dan ya, Andrew sangat egois karena ia tak ingin kehilangan nya._

 _"Maafkan aku... Marcus."_

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini. Sudah kubilangkan jangan bermain-main terlalu lama di laut. Lihat sekarang." Tangan Siwon beranjak untuk memegang kening Kyuhyun yang hangat itu. "Demam mu belum turun juga."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Siwon menghela nafas nya. Dia tau kalau Kyuhyun sangat senang berada di lautan itu. Karena Siwon tau, sifat nya dan juga Marcus sama. Sama-sama pecinta laut.

"Ini obat untuk mu."

Siwon memberikan tas jinjing berwarna putih yang berisikan obat itu kepada Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Begini bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dari mu?" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menatap Siwon tepat di mata nya sehingga ia hanya bisa melirik dari ujung mata nya. "Anak-anak di gereja akan melakukan pementasan besok dan bisakah kau datang di sana untuk menggantikan ku?"

"Aku tak bisa menggantikan mu."

"Kumohonnnnn. Aku akan merangkak jika aku bisa tapi aku harus menjaga stamina ku untuk festival yang akan datang nanti. Kumohonnnnn." Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan jurus andalan nya berupa puppy eyes pada Siwon. Terlalu jengah melihat itu akhirnya dengan malas juga terpaksa Siwon mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak Siwon!"

"Ya ya."

.

.

.

.

'Apa yang sebenar nya kulakukan disini?'

Batin Siwon bingung dengan keberadaan nya di gereja itu. Siwon berdiri di barisan paling belakang dari semua orang-orang yang duduk dan nampak menikmati pementasan anak-anak kecil itu. Dari kejauhan Siwon dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut berpastisipasi di pementasn itu.

 _Aku seperti nya sudah kehilangan fokus ku. Sebenar nya apa tujuan hidup ku sekarang? Apakah aku sesangat inginkah nya diriku bertemu dia kembali? Melihat senyuman nya kembali? Tidak, masalah nya bukan itu. Masalah nya adalah ia yang tak pernah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Bodoh_.

"Ah kau kan teman nya Kyuhyun!"

Siwon sampai tak sadar jika pementasan nya sudah selesai karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Ya, maafkan karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa datang."

"Tidak masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan kostum domba nya dan memberikan sekeranjang buah berisi apel-yang tentu dibantu Chanyeol membawa nya- kepada Siwon. "Berikan ini pada Kyuhyun ya dan katakan pada nya kami semua disini mendoakan untuk kesembuhan nya. Kau juga bisa memakan nya bersama Kyuhyun."

"Ah terima kasih."

"Sampai jumpa lagiiii."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya menghilang di balik panggung yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak mengajak mereka berbicara?"

"Tidak. Kurasa mereka terlalu kecewa karena ketidak hadiran nya dirimu."

"Itu tak benar. Aku tau mereka sangat senang. Dan setelah mendengar cerita nya dari mu, rasa nya seperti aku berada di pementasan itu bersama mu."

Saat ini Siwon tengah berada di balkon kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun adalah penghisap tembakau penghasil asap mematikan itu. Marcus nya dulu sangat membenci itu.

"Ah ya kau akan datang kan ke festival nanti?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan setelah mengunyah habis seluruh apel yang tadi berada di dalam mulut nya.

"Aku tak pasti."

"Ayolah nanti akan banyak turis yang banyak berdatangan seperti dulu dan semua nya akan terasa seperti hidup kembali."

"Tapi masalah nya aku ada rapat."

"Apakah lama? Apakah kau masih bisa datang saat acara kembang api?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah mata Siwon yang bagaikan langit malam itu. Benar-benar memabukan sekaligus menawan. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin terus berlama-lama menatap mata itu.

"Akan ku usahakan."

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin di Retzien akhirnya datang, rasa nya bagaikan pisau-pisau tajam yang mengenai kulit telanjang mu. Benar-benar dingin.

Siwon menatap ke arah luar jendela tempat penginapan nya. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Siwon sama sekali tidak tau menahu bagaimana keadaan festival itu sekarang karena setelah Siwon pulang dari pertemuan nya ia malah mendapati kota Retzien tengah di landa badai juga hujan yang cukup deras.

Siwon memiliki firasat kalau Kyuhyun masih menunggu nya di pantai sana. Menunggu nya untuk melihat kembang api bersama. Dan masih menggunakan pakaian formal nya itu, kaki nya melangkah pergi keluar menuju pantai dengan payung yang susah ia pegang karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon dikejutkan dengan dua lelaki yang berlari menyusul nya dari belakang. Seperti nya mereka mau pergi ke pantai juga tapi hanya dalam pakaian biasa mereka. Tak ada penghalang untuk hujan yang deras ini.

"Ada seorang anak yang tenggelam di laut dan ku dengar Kyuhyun tengah pergi menyelamatkan nya!" Teriak salah satu lelaki itu sambil terus memacu kaki nya menuju pantai.

Keterkejutan kembali melanda Siwon dan dengan cepat Siwon ikut berlari mengikuti kedua lelaki itu ke pantai. Tak peduli dengan payung nya yang sudah terbang entah kenapa. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Astaga! Ombak ini terlalu besar!" Setelah sampai di pantai itu mereka bertiga segera mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun juga anak kecil yang tenggelam itu dari ujung pantai namun karena ombak nya yang besar juga hari yang sudah larut malam membuat penglihatan mereka sangat minim.

"Disana! Aku melihat mereka!" Salah satu lelaki yang membawa teropong kecil itu menunjuk ke arah lautan lepas itu. Dengan cepat Siwon segera meloncat ke dalam laut yang tentu membuat dua lelaki itu semakin terkejut. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalilah!"

Siwon menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan itu. Diri nya terus bergulat dengan ombak-ombak besar itu agar bisa segera membantu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mendekati anak yang akan tenggelam itu yang ternyata ada Chanyeol.

"Kyuhyunnnnnn!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan menggerak-gerakan seluruh kaki dan tangan nya ke seluruh arah karena takut tenggelam.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini. Berpeganganlah padaku." Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan Chanyeol dan dengan erat Chanyeol memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun. "Anak pintar."

Tapi sebuah ombak yang cukup besar menimpa mereka. Chanyeol berhasil kembali ke permukaan namun diri nya tak dapat melihat Kyuhyun berada di sekitar nya.

"Kyuhyunnnnnn!"

GRAB

Chanyeol meronta-ronta kecil setelah Siwon berhasil menggapai tubuh nya. Dengan cepat Siwon membawa Chanyeol kembali ke atas pantai.

"K-kyuhyunnnnn kumohon selamatkan dia!" Chanyeol terisak kecil sambil menarik-narik pakaian Siwon yang sudah basah kuyup. Siwon menganggukan kepala nya dan kembali meloncat ke dalam dingin nya air laut.

"Kyuhyunnnnn!" Teriak Siwon sambil melewati ombak-ombak yang terus menghadang nya. Siwon samar-samar dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berenang menghampiri nya. Kyuhyun selamat. Senyuman senang berhasil bertengger di wajah Siwon namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah diri nya melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali terseret ombak. Masuk ke dalam dingin nya air.

Siwon segera menahan nafas dan masuk ke dalam air. Walaupun mata nya terasa sangat perih tapi ia tak peduli. Siwon segera menggerakan kaki nya dengan cepat ke dalam air saat dilihat nya kepala Kyuhyun yang terbentur batu karang. Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berhasil ia gapai. Siwon tertegun saat Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman pada nya.

"Ahhhh!"

Siwon segera berenang kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke atas permukaan pantai dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah putih pucat seperti mayat.

"Kyuhyun! Bertahanlah!" Siwon memberikan nafas buatan setelah dirasakan nya tak ada pergerakan atau nafas yang keluar dari Kyuhyun.

"Bertahanlah kumohon!" Siwon menekan-nekan dada Kyuhyun. Chanyeol menangis cukup keras sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun sedangkan kedua lelaki di samping mereka hanya tertunduk sedih saat... Kyuhyun sudah tiada.

"KYUHYUN KU MOHON JANGAN MATI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Teriak Siwon dengan air mata yang mengalir namun tak dapat dilihat karena banyak nya air hujan yang menimpa diri mereka semua. Sehingga berhasil menyembunyikan nya.

"KYUHYUNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

.

 _Ini bagaikan lelucon. Bagaimana mudah nya nyawa seseorang direnggut. Janji kita, senyuman nya. Begitu mudah nya direnggut dari ku. Rasa nya kemarin seperti tak pernah terjadi, seperti itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Berapa lama pun nyawa seseorang itu namun tak mengubah apapun. Kenapa aku selalu dihadapkan dengan perpisahan semacam ini. Aku seharusnya tak boleh merasakan perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Ini sebuah hukuman terhadapku. Yang selalu melihat diri Kyuhyun sebagai Marcus. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan Marcus, bagaimana bisa aku akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun? Aku tak bisa pergi dari kenyataan kalau Marcus menghilang atau mungkin sudah tiada dan disinlah aku, seseorang yang berharga bagi ku kembali di ambil oleh Tuhan._

 _"Berjanjilah pada ku, jika aku nanti sudah tiada kumohon jangan tangisi aku. Juga jangan pernah menangisi apapun karena kau itu kuat." "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu Choi Andrew."_

 _Aku sangat benci dihadapkan dengan kenyataan ini._

Siwon menangis dalam diam sambil memegang pelan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu. Siwon benar-benar tak bisa merasakan semua emosi dalam diri nya yang terus membucah ingin keluar.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tak bisa menjaga janji kita." Siwon terisak pelan. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku berada dalam kesedihan, tak cukup. Betapa berharga nya dirimu bagi ku, betapa kau menginspirasi ku. Sekarang setelah kau tiada bodoh nya aku... baru menyadari hanya dirimulah yang mampu mengisi kekosongan didalam hati ku."

Siwon tertunduk. Air mata nya mengalir melewati pipi nya hingga terjatuh ke atas bunga daisy yang ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun.

 _Aku sangat ingin melempar tubuh ku ke atas lautan emosi ini. Tubuhku, jiwaku, ragaku. Sungguh. Untuk apa aku berada di dunia ini?_

.

.

.

.

 _4 tahun kemudian._

"Ah ini teman nya Kyuhyun!"

"Haiiiiii~"

Anak-anak itu menyapaku dengan riang gembira seperti biasa nya dengan senyuman polos khas anak-anak itu. Aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman terbaik ku yang memperlihatkan kedua dimple ku.

"Kau datang lagi tahun ini." Seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memegangi kedua anak-anak yang nampak tak bisa diam itu.

"Ya."

"Setiap tahun kau datang, pasti Kyuhyun sangat bahagia."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut yang juga di balas tak kalah lembut oleh Siwon. Tangan nya semakin menggenggam erat buket bungga daisy yang terus ia bawa jika berkunjung. Bunga kesayangan seseorang.

Wanita itu segera membawa kedua anak kecil itu-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-yang sudah semakin besar kembali ke dalam gereja. Kaki Siwon terdiam di depan sebuah makam yang selalu ia kunjungi itu.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu. Ini hadiah untuk mu." Lalu tangan nya terangkat untuk menyimpan bunga daisy itu diatas makam seseorang. "Saat Marcus menghilang aku tak dapat menerima kenyataan nya. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak dan kota ini seperti mati tanpa nya. Tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu, rasa nya seperti ke masa saat Marcus masih ada. Tapi kemudian aku malah memiliki perasaan padamu padahal nya seharus nya itu tak terjadi."

Siwon membersihkan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang berusaha menjalar ke sana.

"Setelah kematian mu, aku baru menerima kenyataan kalau Marcus sudah tiada. Dia sudah tiada tapi dia akan selalu ada di dalam ku. Juga dirimu. Terima kasih banyak."

Siwon berhasil menahan air mata nya sekarang. Biasa nya ia akan menangis jika berkunjung ke makam Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya ia menjadi kuat. Tak ada lagi tangisan untuk nya.

Siwon berjalan melewati kota Retzien dan berhenti di depan pantai kesukaan Marcus juga Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau ada dilautan lagi?"

Siwon tersenyum saat dari kejauhan di laut yang luas itu Siwon dapat melihat dua bayangan yang sangat ia sayangi juga cinta tengah bergandengan tangan, tersenyum tepat ke arah nya. Marcus dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Siwon. Dan setelah Siwon membalas lambaian itu, mereka berdua akhirnya hilang. Untuk selama-lama nya.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA END JUGAAAAA! HIKS! DAN INI CUMAN TWOSHOOT PEMIRSA EHEHE MAAF KLO PADA NGEHARAPIN INI CHAPTER YA:( dan maaf kalau judul nya ga nyambung binggo xD

Saya sebenarnya niat nya update ini pas selesai puasa karena takut ada yang nangis membaca ff ini mungkin;( /geer

 **DAN SAYA MAU MENEKAN KAN DISINI MARCUS DAN KYUHYUN ITU BERBEDA :D**

Nah bagaimana cerita ini hahhhh stay strong Siwon kamu pasti bakal bisa bahagia walaupun tanpa mereka:D

\- Nah saya memprediksikan kalau nanti readers pasti nanya **'Marcus sebenar nya Kyuhyun atau bukan?'**

Saya mau menjelaskan kalau disini Marcus sama Kyuhyun itu orang yang berbeda nah mungkin Kyuhyun itu semacam reinkarnasi nya

\- Dan pasti juga pada nanya **'terus Marcus hilang kemana?'**

nah di bagian ending nya kan ada Marcus sama Kyuhyun lambai-lambai ke Siwon dari lautan kan? Marcus sebenar nya bunuh diri ehehehe tapi saya ga tega nyeritain nya:( Marcus ga mau buat semua orang khawatir cuman gara-gara dia, jadi milih bunuh diri dengan tenggelam/hilang ke lautan sana begitu.

Lalu saya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah mau meninggalkan review nya di ff ini saya sangat berterima kasih /lempar ciuman

Tapi tetep ne **untuk semua yang sudah baca part 2 nya semoga berbaik hati dan meninggalkan review nya untuk ff ini walaupun sudah end. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah meninggalkan review di part 1 maupun part 2 ini.**

Sparwonkyu undur diri dulu.

Kamsahamnidaaaa!


End file.
